


Where the world is impossibly still

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beds, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si stavano guardando. Hikaru aveva osservato gli occhi scuri di Yuto per quelli che parevano essere secoli, e si sentiva come se avesse potuto continuare a farlo altrettanto a lungo.L’intera atmosfera che li circondava era surreale, sfocata, e scompariva del tutto quando Yaotome si concentrava sul fidanzato.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Where the world is impossibly still

**Where the world is impossibly still**

Avrebbero potuto usare quel momento per dirsi un milione di cose.

Il concerto, qualche ora prima, era stato grandioso. Era stato uno dei più divertenti delle ultime settimane, e Hikaru era certo che Yuto la pensasse allo stesso modo.

Avrebbero potuto commentare il modo in cui Yamada aveva avuto una crisi proprio prima dell’inizio quando aveva perso il costume, avrebbero potuto dire qualcosa di come Kei aveva decisamente steccato un paio di note durante il segment della Jump Band.

Avrebbero potuto passare ore e ore parlando, ma nessuno dei due ne aveva voglia, non ancora.

Hikaru era disteso sul letto, la testa girata per guardare meglio il più piccolo.

Yuto era sdraiato su un fianco, il braccio piegato sotto la testa a fargli da cuscino, gli occhi incredibilmente seri, concentrati.

Si stavano guardando. Hikaru aveva osservato gli occhi scuri di Yuto per quelli che parevano essere secoli, e si sentiva come se avesse potuto continuare a farlo altrettanto a lungo.

L’intera atmosfera che li circondava era surreale, sfocata, e scompariva del tutto quando Yaotome si concentrava sul fidanzato.

Yuto sorrideva, e Hikaru sapeva perché. Per niente romantico, comunque nutriva il suo ego leggere quell’ _adorazione_ negli occhi del più grande. Ad Hikaru non dispiaceva, e glielo concedeva volentieri.

“Hai finito?” chiese Yuto dopo qualche altro minuto, il suo sorriso più somigliante a un ghigno adesso.

“Non ancora.” rispose il più grande, protendendo il braccio così che Yuto cogliesse l’invito e si avvicinasse.

Nakajima alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma alla fine fece lo sforzo di muoversi per appoggiare la testa sul braccio del fidanzato, i loro corpi adesso uno contro l’altro.

“Sono abbastanza vicino adesso che se continui a fissarmi ti verrà mal di testa.” gli fece notare Yuto, soddisfatto.

“Correrò il rischio.” Hikaru scrollò le spalle. “E comunque non ero l’unico che stava fissando, no?”

Yuto sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Mi sento un po’ te, in questo momento.” ammise. “Non so cosa sia. Non posso farne a meno.” fece una smorfia. “È sempre così? Perché non è esattamente piacevole.”

Hikaru scoppiò a ridere, poi si avvicinò per baciargli la fronte.

“La maggior parte delle volte. Quando non fai il moccioso e non sei irritante.” finse di pensarci. “Che, effettivamente, potrebbe essere la maggior parte delle volte.”

Yuto si allontanò tanto velocemente quanto si era avvicinato, e si sedette sul letto.

“Bene, allora. Il momento è passato.” disse, incrociando le braccia e distogliendo lo sguardo dal fidanzato.

Hikaru ridacchiò e si mise dietro di lui; portò una mano sotto il suo mento e lo spinse delicatamente a voltarsi di nuovo.

“Guardami, Yuto.” mormorò. “Non m’interessa quanto ti faccia sentire a disagio o quanto mi prenda in giro. Continuerò a guardarti per sempre negli occhi, perché sono fatto così. E mi accontenterò delle volte in cui ti sorprenderò a guardarmi anche tu.”

Era la classica situazione durante la quale Yuto avrebbe cominciato a prendersi gioco di lui, ma qualcosa quella notte gli impedì di farlo.

“Farò in modo che mi sorprenda sempre a guardarti.” rispose, tanto serio come riuscì ad essere.

Si stesero di nuovo sul materasso, entrambi sul fianco, uno di fronte all’altro, sapendo che non c’era altro da dire, e che potevano riprendere a guardarsi e andare avanti tanto a lungo quanto riuscivano a farlo durare.


End file.
